Red Triad
by Ilsa13
Summary: Moments in the life of Rey, Kylo and Hux after years of being together leading the First Order and having children.


Disclaimer: this is a work of fanfiction using characters from Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. I do not claim any ownership over them or its universe.

 **The Crimson Warrior**

 _Around o_ _ne month_ _before Kylo Ren's death..._

"I've had a vision," mentioned Kylo out of the blue as he got into bed naked next to an ivory silk-nightgown dressed Rey, pulling the dark duvet over his legs and hips. Hux was on her other side reading a report, also nude under the covers, his head and upper body resting against the pillows and headboard.

"When?" asked Rey turning towards him, curiosity etched on her features.

"A couple of days ago, in the morning, when I woke up," he answered nonchalant getting more comfortable on the mattress, facing the ceiling.

The General put the papers down on his lap and looked at him. "Please tell me you don't kill us again," he mocked raising a reddish brow. Throughout the years, his partner had witnessed several visions, some of them profetic, others not so much. But the one he was referring to was the vision the dark knight had had many years prior, quite at the beginning of their three way relationship, where Kylo Ren himself murdered Rey and Hux by his own hand, as he had recounted to them at the time.

Ren's eyes widened for a second and then he rolled them away. "Go to hell, Armitage." Hux knew how much that first vision had affected him, and still he found the courage to tease him about it after all those years.

Rey looked over her shoulder, sending the redheaded man a disapproving glare.

"What? Just trying to lighten the mood," he defended himself leaving the report on the nightstand, accepting he wasn't going to read anymore after that conversation. "Besides, it was a pointless vision. It's been more than fifteen years and here we are," meaning Ren hadn't assassinated either of them. He got closer to Rey, pressing his body against her back, almost spooning her. Holding his head with his right hand, his arm resting on the bed, he kissed her hair softly, asking for her forgiveness. His other hand sneaked over her waist towards Kylo, looking for his large hand. When he found it, he interlocked their fingers together.

Both Rey and Ren let him do as he wished, not really put off by his sharp remarks.

"Why have you waited until now to tell us?" queried Rey splaying one of her hands on his chest, caressing him lazily there. She didn't like him keeping that kind of information from them, but she knew how wary Kylo was of his visions, in only because their content were always dark and dangerous.

"Because I had to figure out what I had seen. It was blurry and I was half asleep," he replied, putting his other hand on top of his wife's. "It was closed night and there was a storm. At first I thought I was seeing myself, because my helmet was there, as well as my dark clothing and lightsaber," he paused, sighting. "But... but I think it's Sybil who I saw."

"Sybil?" repeated Hux and Rey surprised at the same time, not expecting to hear their daughter's name. Their gazes zeroed in on Ren, paying more attention to what he was saying.

"Yes. I think she was wearing my things." Ren didn't mention that he believed he had seen their daughter's red mane under his black helmet. "She was fighting someone, to death by the looks of it..." he added sounding confused for what he had glimpsed, his gaze anchored on the ceiling. "I don't know what it means or why I've had it now, but I don't like that she's involved."

"Maybe it means that she'll become a great warrior, like her father," said Rey soothingly after a few seconds, her sudden concern about what he had just told them waning. Their eldest daughter was a wise and competent person, that could already take care of herself despite her young age. Strong in the Force to levels they hadn't expected, she was always hungry for more knowledge and was showing a versatility in her fighting style that most would die to possess. She still needed honing, to be polished, but years would take care of that. Rey knew without a doubt that she would be a force to be reckoned with in the future.

"She's always been fond of your lightsaber and it's no secret that she wants to follow in your steps," voiced Hux with a pensive look. "Your vision could be a instant of her future, of her fighting for the First Order."

Kylo nodded once but didn't seem very convinced. "Maybe, although I don't think so. There was an aura that suggested that fight was something very personal for her… vengeful even..."

A silent break of several seconds followed, where they got lost in their own thoughts regarding the vision.

"Whatever it means, it's not as if we can do anything about it right now, so we might as well get some sleep," said the General squeezing Ren's hand before releasing it and laying on his side of the bed, turning off the lamp of his nightstand.

 _I don't feel like sleeping just yet, Rey_ , Kylo mentally told his woman, glancing at her significantly. Unnerved by the vision's content and its lack of an ending-after all, if it was really his daughter fighting he wanted to know not only who she was up against but if she made it out alive-, he needed to disconnect, to relax, and he knew his wife would generously help him in that arena. He pushed his thoughts outwards for Hux to hear them too inside his head.

Rey nodded with a small smile, understanding, and brought her face closer to his husband's to kiss him on the mouth. Then a mischievous look took over her features as the hand that had been resting on the knight's chest began to slid down his body, going under the quilt until it found his limp member. "Yes, let him sleep if that's what he wants," she whispered loud enough referring to her other husband.

"I hate when you guys do that," groaned Hux unable not to join them. He turned on his side again and glued himself to Rey once more, his hand also sneaking under the blanket searching for hers and for what it held, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"And we adore that you can't turn us down," confessed Ren showing him a sincere and loving smile.

"How could I?" was all Hux said before squishing Rey against Kylo's immense body in order to capture his lips while grinding his own crotch against her bottom.

The three of them moaned at the same time.

* * *

Note: I wrote this in 2016 inspired by the Reylux fic _Codega_ , written by Juulna. A pity it is unfinished! I only have a couple of chapters for now, but I might add more in the future. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
